fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia
|nick= |extra= |}} Lucy Heartfilia (Lucy Heartphilia, ルーシイ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit mage and the main female protagonist of the series. She is one of the newer members of the Fairy Tail Guild, joining at the start of the main story line. Lucy's member stamp is located on the back of her right hand. Personality Lucy is one of the saner and more stable, if not the only one, members of Fairy Tail, having common sense that other members of the guild seem to lack. She consistently points out and laments over Natsu's and the others' idiocy. Lucy is also very confident in her appearance and sexiness, exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, one of the richest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path. It should also be noted that she was the only other person who had ever shut Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster up without beating them up first. Natsu and Gray seem a little scared of her when she's under the weather, even if Lucy's magic is not as strong as theirs and can't force them into submission like Erza Scarlet. History Lucy was originally born into the extremely rich Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where they two met and decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild had the letter K missing so that it read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them so they decided to name their daughter after it.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 130, page 13. In her home, Lucy kept a good relation with the staff in the estate and presumably her mother until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of tenNote: The current year is X784, Lucy is 17 years old, thus 7 years ago she would have been 10. on the year X777 - the same year that the dragons looking after Natsu and Gajeel Redfox disappeared. However, her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, often neglecting his daughter, resulting her to run away from home around the beginning of the storyline. Synopsis Macao arc Lucy was an independent sorceress looking to join Fairy Tail Guild, she soon met Natsu and her life changed forever because of his idiocy. Lucy was first seen trying to buy the Summon Spirit White Doggy, however she soon got angered because she tried to get a discount with her sex appeal and only got 1000 off of the key. She was soon caught up in the fake Salamander's magic, called Charm (his name eventually revealed as Bora). However Natsu barged in and the spell wore off of Lucy. For thanks, Lucy takes him out to eat some food. When she gave money to Natsu and was about to leave, Natsu thanked her out loud, embarrassing her. She was eventually tricked by Bora to go to a party while at the party Bora tries to put her to sleep Lucy quickly see's through the trick however her key's for summoning were thrown out the window and she's is grabbed by Bora's thugs and about to have a slave mark engraved onto her, however she is saved by Natsu and Happy. Happy grabs Lucy and flies her out of the room and over the ocean, soon after Happy's wing transformation effect soon wears off and Lucy falls into the water where she finds her summoning key's. Lucy quickly summons Aquarius and orders her to send the ship back to the coast since Aquarius can control water tides, but Aquarius starts scolding Lucy for dropping the keys, after threatening Lucy, Aquaris sends the ship with her water powers sending the ship flying on the beach. Lucy rushes to Natsu's room and observes Natsu easily defeat Bora and co. Lucy is then offered by Natsu to join Fairy Tail (while getting chased by the military). Lucy is brought to Fairy Tail where she meets her idol Mirajane, and Natsu starts a huge fight with the guild where it takes a huge monster to stop it. Lucy becomes freaked as she realizes that the huge man who suddenly shrinks into a tiny old man is the guild master Makarov. As Lucy hears the story of Igneel Natsu's foster father she sees Natsu leave to help Romeo find his own father that has been missing for awhile since his mission. After hearing this, Lucy joins Natsu on his adventure to save Macao who has gone missing. During the snowstorm, Lucy complains multiple times about the cold and eventually she summons Horologium and uses him as a transport and a way to keep her away from the freezing cold. Natsu and Lucy eventually encounter a Vulcan. When Natsu is knocked away she decides to help fight it by summoning Taurus. However he was knocked away by Natsu thinking Taurus was another monster. She tried to force close Taurus' door because, the Vulcan had taken his axe. However when the Vulcan was defeated it appeared that the Vulcan was Macao who had been taken over. They save him, and he reunites with his son when they return back to the guild. Daybreak arc Lucy teams with Natsu and Happy to destroy a book from Duke Everlue's mansion for their client Kaby (who is the son of the author Kemu Zaleon). At first Lucy tries to infiltrate Duke Everlue's manor by applying for a maids position, however Everlue has weird tastes in women and rejects Lucy calling her "ugly". When in fact, Everlue had noticed Lucy's Fairy Tail tattoo on her hand. The three of them then decides to break into the manor and quickly encounters some trouble. When they find the book though, Lucy refuses to destroy it and figures out that it has a secret code behind it. So she quickly flees and tries to hide to decipher the code, while Natsu fights off against the enemies. After figuring out the secret and a short but victorious battle with Everlue, she returns the book to Kaby and reveals that the title isn't "Daybreak" but actually "Dear Kaby" in which the whole book is nothing but letters to him from his father while he was imprisoned by Everlue. With that, the mission is successful, unfortunately for Lucy though, Natsu decides to refuse the payment, as they didn't do what their employer asked for. Lullaby arc It starts with Erza hearing a rumor about the deadly magic Lullaby and recruits Natsu and Gray to help her. Lucy is asked to join up with Erza, Natsu, and Gray by Mirajane to be a mediator. She later learns that the Eisewald Guild is trying to use a deadly song to kill the Guild Masters. Later in the arc the group is trapped by Erigor's wind magic with no way to escape. Happy gives Lucy Duke Everlue's Virgo key and she uses it to dig under the wind magic to the other side freeing them all. As they find that Natsu had left to fight Erigor, Lucy helps with Kageyama's injuries and finds that Natsu was victorious. She then witnesses Natsu, Gray, and Erza defeat the Lullaby demon as they also destroy a Guild Master meeting house prompting her to flee. Garuna Island arc Lucy again teams with Natsu and Happy to go on an S-class mission that they had stole from the 2nd floor. As they're about to make their way to the island they are confronted by Gray, who was ordered to stop them but is blindsided by Natsu and is forced to join. After they crash land on the cursed island, they meet the denizens of Garuna and learn of curse inflicting them that had apparently turned them into demons. The mayor of the town also asks them to destroy the moon thinking it will free them from the curse. Lucy and the others decide to investigate the island and they encounter and defeat a giant mouse named Angelica which leads them to a huge temple where they discover the Deliora. After learning about the plot to free Deliora and destroy the town, Lucy and Happy went to try and save it. Lucy prepares simple traps in front of the entrance to the village but instead Natsu falls in and after all the work Lucy put into it, the ones behind the incident end up flying over the village preparing to drop poison. Natsu redirects the poison and Virgo saves the mayor from being hit but the village is destroyed. As Sherry one of the people behind this scheme flies off with her mouse Angelica, Lucy grabs on and tickles the mouse and they all end up crashing to the ground. When they both recover from the fall they start to fight off against each other. With Sherry's magic she turns Taurus against her; however Lucy finally learns how to force close the door to the stellar plane. The end of the battle drawing near she realizes that she is near the ocean and summons Aquarius because she will attack both friend and foe. After Aquarius's attack both mages are stunned and dizzy and Lucy takes the opportunity to defeat Sherry. Unfortunately before she could celebrate, she is about to be squished by Angelica but thankfully Erza shows up to save/apprehend her . With a little convincing from Gray, Erza decides to complete the mission as well. After Reitei Lyon is defeated and Deliora being dead, they head towards the camp set up for the villagers but no one is there. As it turns out the village went back to normal as if someone reversed time. With the mayor still insistent on destroying the moon, Erza discovers the truth about the island and she and Natsu destroys the moon and lifts the curse from Garuna Island. In actuality the exhaust fumes from the Moon Drip crystallized and created a layer in the sky covering the entire island, and what they just destroyed wasn't the moon but was the crystallized layer. Without the layer in the sky everything will return back to normal again, and the people of the village were revealed to have been demons to begin with. But thanks to the Moon Drip, they lost their memories and forgot that they were demons and thought they were humans instead. As their first S-Class Mission is finally over, Erza decides to decline the reward but only taking the Gold Key for Lucy which turns out to be Sagittarius. Phantom Lord arc Making their way back from Garuna Island, Lucy and the others discover that their guild has been wrecked by the Phantom Lord Guild. After receiving their punishment from the master (Lucy getting a smack on the butt), the gang decides to crash in Lucy's apartment much to her dismay. Later they were all witness to Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy being crucified from a tree and the master declaring war. With the other off fighting Phantom, Lucy stays behind to look after her injured friends. As Lucy is walking back from her visit she is greeted by Juvia Loxar and Sol from the Element 4 which leads to her capture (and she drops her keys). Lucy is latter seen being used as bait to help seal Master Makarov's magic power. Lucy awakes at Phantom's headquarters and learns from Phantom Lord's guild master, Jose Porla, that her father had sent them to retrieve his daughter. Lucy makes her escape by pretending to use the bathroom then kicking Jose in the balls, she makes her way to the exit to find that she is high up but she jumps down anyway knowing Natsu would be there to catch her (which he was) and they return to Fairy Tail. Back at the Guild Lucy is feeling like it is her fault explains the situation and her friends try to cheer her up. As the war with Phantom continued Mirajane felt it was better to hide Lucy to protect her so she put Lucy to sleep and disguised herself as Lucy with transformation magic and have Reedus protect the real one. However thanks to Gajeel's keen nose he found the real Lucy and forcefully took her to Phantom headquarters. After still being beaten and tortured by Gajeel, Natsu and Happy show up to rescue her. As Natsu and Gajeel's battle progresses, Lucy realizes Natsu is on the verge of being defeated she calls upon the only key she has remaining ( the one she got from Garuna Island) Sagittarius. Sagittarius shoots his arrows at a machine causing fire for Natsu to eat so he can replenish his strength enough to defeat Gajeel. Upon Phantom Lord's defeat and a little encouragement from her injured comrades (also being held and released by the Magic Council Knights), Lucy set out alone towards the Heartfilia manor to meet with her father. When Lucy arrived at the manor she was greeted by her old servants. They dress her in a fancy dress and wait outside as Lucy goes to her father’s office. Lucy enters and her father explains that the reason he sent Phantom to get her was because her husband has been decided by him. Lucy says not to misunderstand her that she came back to cut ties with him and to make sure he never threatens Fairy Tail again. She is then seen visiting her mothers grave as the others come to take her back to Fairy Tail and she explains just how wealthy her family is to her stunned friends. Loke arc Upon completing a mission earlier than expected the gang decides to stay an extra night at an inn before departing. With the others engaged in an intense pillow fight Lucy goes for a walk and meets two rouge mages. The rouge mages had put a spell on her and were about to have there way until Loke appears and rescues her from them. As thanks for finding her keys earlier and for rescuing her they went to a local bar. There she tries to find out why he doesn't like celestial spirit mages, but he doesn't talk and as she thanked him again and was ready to leave he grabbed Lucy and said "he doesn't have much time left". Not wanting to get her involved he passed this off as a joke which he received a slap for. Later at the guild still upset Lucy learned that Loke had broken up with all his girlfriends. She went to Grandpa-Crux,an expert on Stellar Spirit Magic to ask about Loke's history with a stellar spirit mage and Grandpa-Crux tells Lucy about the story of Loke and his former companion, Karen Lillica, a mage from the Blue Pegasus Guild who died during a mission a few years ago. After hearing the short story of Loke and Karen from Grandpa-Crux, she remembered what Loke said about the "time left in this world". While thinking about what he said, Gray went to say to her that Loke left the guild. While the rest of the group is looking for Loke, Lucy now realizing the truth about Loke went to Kalian's grave and found him there. There, it was revealed that Loke is the celestial spirit Leo and that Karen was his summoner. He said that he killed Karen and as a punishment, he was exiled in the human world. Then, Loke later told the whole story of him and Karen. After he told Lucy the story, Lucy said that it wasnt his fault and that she would save him. When she said that if because of that he was to die she would change the rule. Hearing this the King of Celestial Spirits appeared from the other world and said that was the one rule he cannot change and that Loke was indirectly responsible for his summoners death. Lucy did not let that happen; she tried to convince the King not to kill him and she also summoned her other stellar spirits to help her. Seeing that Lucy would go that far for a friend the Celestial Spirit King decided that Loke would be spared his fate. After having the King convinced not to end his life and a grateful Loke, she obtained the key to summon the Stellar Spirit Leo. Tower of Paradise arc Loke allows Lucy to take her friends to a resort. After Erza gets kidnapped by her old friends, Lucy and the gang (along with Juvia) go to the Tower of Paradise (with the help of Natsu's superhuman sense of smell) to follow and save Erza from the hands of Gérard and company. Together with Juvia, they encountered the "Hawk" Vithaldas Taka, one of Gérard's top three fighters and a member of the assassination Skull Order Guild team Trinity Raven. As they fight Taka uses his Rock of Succubus to turn Juvia into his slave. As Juvia fights Lucy, she hears the real Juvia and then Lucy uses Aquarius through Juvia. Somehow together they join hands as Aquarius attacks and they perform Unison Raid to defeat Taka for good. After this, Simon asks Gray to lead everyone off the Tower and she watches from afar how Natsu defeats Gérard and destroys the tower. As Erza's friends leave to try to learn more about the "outside world" before truly trying to live a new life, Lucy saw them off with the others by making some firworks with her stellar magic. Fighting Festival arc Before she became able to participate in this "Survival" battle, she first participated in Miss Fairy Tail beauty contest and during the competition, Lucy and the other women (including Erza) were turned into stone by Evergreen, one of the Raijinshuu (bodyguards of Laxus Dreyar) Later she was de-petrified along with the others thanks to Erza and she was able to take part in their battle and went outside the barrier that Fried Justine made. She encountered Bixlow (the other Raijinshuu member who defeated Gray) and was attacked by Bixlow's puppets, and lost her keys thanks to that. They were about to finish her off with his Baryon Formation when Loke summons himself to save her and to fulfill his promise to her. With their unity, they were able to defeat Bixlow. They quickly gain the upperhand in the battle, but Bixlow reveals his second ability, the Figure Eyes which Bixlow uses to turn his opponents into dolls and control them. Not being able to use their eyes to fight, they become defenseless and are rapidly attacked by Bixlow's dolls. But in the end, through their unity and trust, they manage to defeat Bixlow. After the battle, Lucy collapses from exhaustion and Loke returns her keys to her stating that he will always be there for her, and he also jokingly remarks that it was the power of their love. In later chapters it shows Lucy asleep with Loke's jacket. Oración Seis arc Lucy was one of the members chosen along with Natsu, Gray and Erza to represent Fairy Tail for the upcoming battle against the one of the strongest dark guild, Oración Seis. They went to Master Bob's( Blue Pegasus Guild Master) villa to meet the other members of the alliance (an alliance formed by four legal guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild). Oración Seis knew of this however and formed a counter attack wiping out the alliance members. As the other members go out to counter attack/rescue Wendy Marvell who was captured, Lucy decided to stay with Erza who has been bitten by Cobra's snake. Hibiki Laytis, who stayed with her, revealed to her that she had gain a fierce reputation in the mage community due to others actions around her. However, she was quick to tell him that all the things done wasn't done by her but she knew the damage had already been done. When Natsu returns after retrieving Wendy and her healing Erza, they see a strange black light in the distance. Natsu races toward the light thinking Gérard is there. After contemplating what he meant the rest of the party realizes that Erza is gone and head toward the black pillar of light with Hibiki explaining to Lucy what Nirvana actually does. As they make their way towards the light they encounter "Gray" standing above Natsu about to deliver a finishing blow. Thinking Gray has yielded to the darkness Lucy summons Sagittarius and he fires an arrow to save Natsu. "Gray" then proceeds to freeze Happy and shoots a blast at Lucy (who is saved by Hibiki). They realize that this isn't Gray who then turns into Lucy and flashes everyone. "Lucy" then makes Sagittarius shoot Hibiki in the back, with everyone confused the real Lucy tells Charle to take Wendy and run, then forces Sagittarius's door closed. The other "Lucy" then summons Sagittarius and orders him to shoot Charle down. Soon after Angel appears saying its not necessary and the other "Lucy" turns out to be the twins Gemi and Mini the stellar spirits Gemini. Lucy determines that she has to take on Angel herself summons Aquarius in the nearby river. Angel also being a celestial spirit mage opens the gate of the scorpion Scorpio (Aquarius's boyfriend). Taking advantage of the watching Lucy, Angel attacks her saying " A little girl who doesn't even know about relationships between the stellar spirits has no hope of defeating me" and knocks Lucy into the river. Desperate Lucy then summons her trump card Loke. Angel, unperturbed, summons Loke's friend Aries; Lucy now seems distraught saying that even Loke won't be able to fight. Seeing Aries, Lucy asks were Angel got Karen's Spirits, Angel says she killed her and took them. Not wanting the two friends to fight she tries to close Loke's door, but he refuses because its his duty to serve his master. Lucy is then witness to Angel summoning Caelum and shooting both Loke and Areis through the stomach, and with Loke saying sorry while both spirits fade away. Lucy being upset calls Angel the scum of celestial spirit mages and summons Taurus only to have him defeated by Gemini. Lucy then demands that Angel release Aries from her contract, because she didn't have a good life with her previous owner either and so she can Leo can be together. Lucy adds on by saying that she'll do anything but give up her keys, Angel decides that her life would be payment and Gemini continues to attack. However before administrating the final blow Gemini looks back at how long and how much Lucy loves celestial spirits and can not kill her. Angel recalls him and is about to use Caelum again when Hibiki grabs hold of Lucy's neck, both thinking he turned to the darkness. Hibiki instead uses his archive to give Lucy this new magic, he calls a "super" magic. With this celestial bodies.appear around Lucy and she uses Uranometria to defeat Angel. After using the spell, Lucy doesn't seem to remember what happened. Angel then gets back up saying she'll not be defeated, and that Oración Seis don't lose. Angel fires Caelum but it somehow misses Lucy but hits the stump holding the raft Natsu is on. As Angel falls again, Lucy tries to save Natsu from going down the river but is now on the same raft heading towards a waterfall and fall over. They both later wake up to realize that Virgo, Lucy's Celestial Spirit has been treating her wounds from the fight with Angel and has changed both herself and Natsu's clothes. But suddenly Sherry who has fallen to the Dark shows up and are about to attack the both of them when Gray appears and subdues Sherry from attacking them, Lyon also shows up and is also shown to be alive and well. Relieved to see that Lyon was alive, Sherry is released from the Dark and returns back to normal. After witnessing Nirvana's second stage, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu decided to climb up one of its legs to reach the towers on top. Magic and Abilities Lucy practices Celestial Spirit magic, a skill which allows her to summon spirits from another world using Keys of the Gates. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks. For example, Aquarius can control water, while Taurus has enormous strength. Along with her keys, she also carries a whip, which she is proficient with. Lucy explains to Natsu that Celestial Spirit mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver keys. Each gold key has the Zodiac symbol of the one it is used to summon on it. According to Lucy, while there are large number of silver keys, there are only 12 gold keys. Thus far in the series, Lucy has obtained 6 Gold Keys and 4 Silver Keys. She also has the unique ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit,summoning all of her Gold keys (5 of them at the time) at once. Although it only lasted a few seconds, even Karen Lilica, Leo's previous owner and a powerful Celestial Spirit mage, was unable to summon more than one spirit. Gold Keys. *'Aquarius': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Taurus': Summons the Bull, Taurus. *'Cancer': Summons the Crab, Cancer. *'Virgo': Summons the Virgin, Virgo. *'Sagittarius': Summons the Centaur, Sagittarius. *'Leo': Summons the Lion, Loke. Silver Keys. *'Crux': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Horologium': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Lyra': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Nikola': Summons the Canis Minor, Plue. Other. *'Unison Raid: '''During the Tower of Paradise arc, Lucy and Juvia gain the rare ability of Unison Raid. This gives two users the ability to share increased magic power for a short amount of time. *'Uranometria: 'During the Oración Seis arc, Hibiki used his archive magic to transfer this top level spell into Lucy. With this symbols flow into the users head. When the user chants the spell, celestial bodies appear and cause massive amounts of damage. Trivia *A running gag in the series, is that nearly every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her teammates is there. Natsu even slept in her bed once. *Another running gag is that on every mission, Lucy's clothes get ripped up/off. This is so common even her "Fairy Tail Action Figure"'s clothes come off.''Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 103, page 5. *Another running gag is that Lucy balances on a strip of brick right near the river, with the boatman telling her to be careful. *Currently, Lucy is the second most popular girl in the series *Her (presumed) measurements are Breast: 88cm; Waist: 59cm; Hip: 88cm.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25, page 1. These measurements are approximated slightly different later on with breast being 2 less and the others 1 less cm.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 85, page 1. *There has been speculation that her mother, Layla Heartfilia, was connected to the disappearance of the dragons, as she died in the same year the dragons left. But this has yet to be confirmed *Lucy is one of the representatives of Fairy Tail in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, the other being Natsu. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Team Natsu member